Assassin s Creed: Sasuhina
by KumikoSparda
Summary: Sasuke Auditore pierde su familia por culpa de una traicion, descubriendo que estaba predestinado a ser un asesino, dedica su vida a combatir los templarios y vengar a su familia. Pero al momento de la verdad, ¿elegira el amor, o el honor?


**Hola a Todos!**

**Hacia mucho que no subia nada**

**La verdad es que no me apetecia**

**¡Pero ahora si!La version sasuhina de Assassin Creed**

**No sera exactamente igual, claro esta, pero lo intentare**

**Por el momento dire cosas que quizan marquen si continuas leyendo esto o no.**

**Hinata sera una mezcla entre los personajes de Rosa y Sofia Sartor**

**No me decidia por una de ellas, y mejor las mezclo, confio en un buen resultado.**

**Aunque no me gusta nada el sasusaku, debo meter a Sakura como obligatoriamente en el papel de Cristina Calfuci, pero sera breve.**

**Me guiare por las novelas de Oliver Bowden**

**Sin mas preambulos, empiezen a leer. **

**Capítulo 1**

Las antorchas brillaban y titilaban en lo alto de las torres del Palazzo Vecchio y el

Bargello, y tan sólo unos pocos farolillos destellaban en la plaza de la catedral, algo

más hacia el norte. Algunos más iluminaban los muelles a lo largo de las orillas del

río Arno donde, por tarde que fuera para una ciudad en la que la mayoría de la gente

se retiraba a su casa con la llegada de la noche, se distinguían entre la penumbra

unos cuantos marineros y estibadores. Algunos de los marineros trabajaban aún en

sus barcas y botes, apremiados para llevar a cabo las últimas reparaciones de los

aparejos y enrollar debidamente los cabos sobre las cubiertas oscuras y recién

fregadas, mientras que los estibadores se apresuraban arrastrando o cargando bultos

para encerrarlos en la seguridad de los almacenes cercanos.

También en las tabernas y los burdeles centelleaban las luces, pero muy poca

gente rondaba por las calles. Habían transcurrido siete años desde que Kakashi de

Medici, que por aquel entonces contaba veinte años, fuera elegido para gobernar la

ciudad, trayendo con él al menos cierta sensación de orden y tranquilidad a la

intensa rivalidad reinante entre las principales familias de banqueros y mercaderes

que habían convertido Florencia en una de las ciudades más ricas del mundo. A

pesar de ello, la ciudad no había dejado de estar en constante ebullición, pues las

facciones luchaban sin cesar por hacerse con el control, algunas de ellas cambiando

sus alianzas, otras manteniéndose siempre como enemigos eternos e implacables.

Florencia, en el año del Señor de 1476, incluso en una noche de primavera

impregnada por el dulce olor del jazmín, cuando casi era posible olvidar el hedor del

Arno si el viento soplaba en la dirección adecuada, no era el lugar más seguro para

pasear después de la caída del sol.

La luna había aparecido en un cielo azul cobalto, dominándolo por encima de una

multitud de estrellas que lo acompañaban. Derramaba su luz sobre la plaza donde el

Ponte Vecchio, sus abarrotadas tiendas a oscuras y en silencio ahora, se unía con la

orilla norte del río. Un joven, de tan sólo diecisiete años, pero alto y orgulloso. Examinando con

concentración la vecindad, se llevó una mano a la boca y silbó, un sonido leve pero penetrante.

Como respuesta, primero uno, luego tres, después una docena, y por fin un mínimo de veinte hombres, jóvenes como él, vestidos de negro en su mayoría, algunos con capuchas o sombreros de

color rojo sangre, verde o azulón, todos con espadas y dagas al cinto, emergieron de

las oscuras calles y arcadas para congregarse en la plaza. La banda de jóvenes de

peligroso aspecto se desplegó en abanico, sus movimientos seguros y arrogantes.

El joven bajó la vista hacia las caras de impaciencia, pálidas bajo la luz de la luna,

que lo miraban. Levantó el puño por encima de la cabeza a modo de desafiante

saludo.

—¡Permaneceremos unidos! —gritó, y también ellos levantaron el puño, algunos

desenfundando sus armas y blandiéndolas, y vitorearon:

—¡Unidos!

El joven descendió a toda velocidad, como un gato, por la fachada inacabada,

desde el tejado al pórtico de la iglesia, y desde allí saltó, su capa volando, para

aterrizar de cuclillas y sin problemas en medio de todos ellos. Se congregaron a su

alrededor, expectantes.

—¡Silencio, amigos míos! —Levantó la mano para acallar un único y solitario

grito. Sonrió con gravedad—.¿Sabéis por qué os he congregado aquí esta noche, a

vosotros, mis más íntimos aliados? Para pediros ayuda. He permanecido demasiado

tiempo en silencio mientras nuestro enemigo, ya sabéis a quién me refiero, Naruto de

Pazzi, ha recorrido esta ciudad difamando a mi familia, arrastrando nuestro nombre

por el fango e intentando a su patética manera degradarnos. En condiciones

normales no me rebajaría a arrearle un puntapié a un _usurantonkachi s_arnoso como

ése, pero...

Se vio interrumpido en el momento en que una piedra grande, dentada, lanzada

desde el puente, aterrizó a sus pies.

—Acaba ya con tus tonterías—gritó una voz.

El joven se volvió junto con su grupo, como si fueran una única persona, en

dirección a la voz. Ya sabía a quién pertenecía. Cruzando el puente desde el sur se

acercaba otra banda de jóvenes. Su líder pavoneándose en cabeza, su capa roja, sujeta

por un broche adornado con delfines dorados y cruces sobre un fondo azul,

cubriendo el traje de terciopelo negro, la mano en la empuñadura de su espada. Era

un hombre aceptablemente atractivo, su aspecto desfigurado por unas marcas en la cara, y un cuerpo tan delgado que parecia de papel.

—_Buona sera,_ Vieri —dijo el joven sin alterarse—. Justo en este momento

estábamos hablando de ti. —Y realizó una reverencia con exagerada cortesía,

adoptando simultáneamente una expresión de sorpresa—. Pero debes perdonarme.

No te esperábamos personalmente. Creía que los Pazzi siempre contrataban a otros

para que les hiciesen el trabajo sucio.

Naruto, acercándose, se enderezó cuando él y su tropa se detuvieron a unos metros

de distancia.

—¡Sasuke Auditore! ¡Eres un cachorrillo mimado! Yo diría más bien que es tu familia

de chupatintas y contables la que siempre acude corriendo a la guardia en cuanto atisba el más débil signo de problemas._ Codardo!_ —Sujetó con fuerza la empuñadura

de la espada—. Te da miedo tratar la situación, diría yo.

—Qué quieres que te diga, Vieri,_ accione._ La última vez que la vi, tu hermana Naruko

parecía bastante satisfecha con el trato que le di. —Ezio Auditore regaló a su

enemigo una amplia sonrisa, feliz al oír las risillas disimuladas de sus compañeros a

sus espaldas.

Pero sabía que había ido demasiado lejos. Vieri estaba ya rojo de rabia.

— ¡Ya es suficiente,_dobe_! ¡Veamos si sabes pelear tan bien como farfullas! —

Giró la cabeza en dirección a sus hombres, levantó la espada y vociferó—: ¡Matad a

estos bastardos!

Acto seguido otra piedra empezó a dar vueltas por el aire, pero esta vez no era un

desafío. Le dio a Sasuke un golpe oblicuo en la frente, abriéndole una herida sangrante.

Sasuke se tambaleó por un instante mientras los seguidores de Naruto lanzaban una

tormenta de piedras. Sus hombres apenas tuvieron tiempo de reponerse antes de

tener encima a la banda de Pazzi, que corrió por el puente para abalanzarse sobre

Sasuke y sus hombres. Tuvieron la pelea encima tan de repente que apenas les dio

tiempo a blandir las espadas, y mucho menos las dagas, de modo que ambas bandas

se enfrentaron de entrada sólo con los puños.

La batalla fue dura e inexorable: brutales patadas y puñetazos conectados con el

mareante sonido de huesos rotos. Durante un rato podría haberse decantado en

cualquiera de los dos sentidos, pero entonces Sasuke, su visión ligeramente afectada

por la sangre que manaba de su frente, vio a dos de sus mejores hombres dar un paso

en falso, caer y ser pisoteados por los matones de Pazzi. Naruto se echó a reír y, cerca

de Sasuke, se dispuso a atizarle un nuevo golpe en la cabeza con una piedra de gran

tamaño. Sasuke se puso en cuclillas y esquivó el golpe, pero el peligro había estado

demasiado cerca como para sentirse tranquilo y ahora la banda de Auditore estaba

llevándose la peor parte. Ezio consiguió, antes de incorporarse del todo, extraer su

daga y acuchillar, ciegamente pero con éxito, el muslo de un robusto secuaz de Pazzi

que lo amenazaba con su espada y su daga desenfundadas. La daga de Sasuke atravesó

tejido, músculo y tendón y el hombre exhaló un aullido de agonía y cayó doblegado,

soltando sus armas y llevándose ambas manos a una herida de la que no cesaba de

brotar sangre.

Luchando desesperadamente por ponerse en pie, Sasuke miró a su alrededor. Vio

que los Pazzi habían rodeado a sus hombres, que los habían acorralado contra una

pared de la iglesia. Notando que sus piernas recuperaban las fuerzas, se encaminó

hacia sus compañeros. Esquivó el filo cortante de otro esbirro de Pazzi y consiguió

conectar un puñetazo a la barbuda mandíbula de aquel tipo. Tuvo la satisfacción de

ver volar unos cuantos dientes y a su oponente caer de rodillas, aturdido por el

golpe. Gritó a sus hombres dándoles ánimos, aunque en realidad sus pensamientos

estaban centrados en encontrar la manera de batirse en retirada con la máxima

dignidad posible. En aquel momento, superando el estruendo de la pelea, escuchó

una voz potente, jovial y muy familiar que le llamaba desde detrás de la banda de

Pazzi.

—Hola,_ outoto,_ ¿en qué demonios te has metido?

El corazón de Sasuke dio un vuelco de alivio y consiguió decir, con voz entrecortada:

—¡Hola,Itachi! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Creía que estarías de juerga, como siempre!

—¡Tonterías! Sabía que tenías algo planeado y he decidido venir a ver si mi

hermanito había aprendido por fin a cuidarse solo. ¡Pero me parece que aún te

quedan por aprender un par de lecciones!

Itachi Auditore, unos años mayor que Ezio y el mayor de los hermanos, era un

hombre grande con un gran apetito... de bebida, de amor y de batalla. Esquivó golpes

mientras hablaba, hizo chocar un par de cabezas de los Pazzi y levantó el pie para

atizarle una patada en la mandíbula a un tercero mientras se abría paso entre la

multitud para acercarse a su hermano, insensible a la violencia que reinaba a su

alrededor. Sus hombres, animados, redoblaron esfuerzos. Los Pazzi, por otro lado,

estaban desconcertados. Unos cuantos trabajadores de los muelles se habían

congregado a cierta distancia para mirar, y en la penumbra reinante los Pazzi los

confundieron con refuerzos de los Auditore. Eso, junto con los rugidos y los puños

voladores de Itachi, sus acciones rápidamente emuladas por Sasuke, que aprendía a

toda velocidad, acabó provocando el pánico entre ellos.

La voz furiosa de Naruto de Pazzi se alzó por encima del tumulto general.

—¡Retirada! —gritó a sus hombres, su voz rota por el agotamiento y la rabia.

Captó la mirada de Sasuke y gruñó una inaudible amenaza antes de desaparecer en

la oscuridad, de camino hacia el Ponte Vecchio, seguido por aquellos de sus hombres

que aún podían caminar, y perseguido acaloradamente por los ahora triunfantes

aliados de Sasuke.

Sasuke a punto estuvo de seguirlo también, pero la carnosa mano de su hermano lo

retuvo.

—Espera un momento —dijo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Están huyendo!

—Tranquilízate.

Itachi , con mala cara, tocó con delicadeza la herida de la frente de Ezio.

—No es más que un rasguño.

—Me parece que es más que eso —decidió su hermano, una expresión seria en su

rostro—. Mejor que te vea un médico.

—No tengo tiempo que perder visitando médicos —le espetó Sasuke y añadió—:

Además... —Se interrumpió aun sin quererlo—. No tengo dinero.

—¡Ja! Lo has desperdiciado en vino y mujeres, supongo. —Itachi sonrió y le dio

una cariñosa palmada a su hermano en el hombro.

—No lo he desperdiciado exactamente, diría. Y mira el ejemplo que_ tú_ acabas de

darme. —Itachi sonrió, pero a continuación vaciló. De pronto se dio cuenta de que la cabeza le latía con fuerza—. Me imagino que no pasa nada si me miran la herida.

¿Me puedes prestar unos cuantos_ fiorini?_

Itachi acarició su bolsa. No emitió ningún tintineo.

—La verdad es que en estos momentos voy un poco escaso —dijo.

Sasuke sonrió ante la timidez vergonzosa de su hermano.

—¿Y en qué te lo has gastado? En misas e indulgencias, me imagino.

Itachi se echó a reír.

—De acuerdo. Ya veo por dónde vas —asintió Sasuke.

Miró a su alrededor. Al final, sólo tres o cuatro de los suyos habían resultado lo

bastante malheridos como para seguir todavía en el campo de batalla y estaban

incorporándose, refunfuñando un poco, pero sonriendo también. Había sido una

pelea dura, pero nadie se había roto ningún hueso. Por otro lado, más de media

docena de esbirros de Pazzi yacían completamente noqueados, y como mínimo un

par de ellos iban vestidos con caros ropajes.

—Veamos si nuestros enemigos caídos tienen alguna riqueza que compartir —

sugirióItachi —. Al fin y al cabo, nuestra necesidad es mayor que la suya. ¡Y te

apuesto lo que quieras a que no puedes aligerarles la carga sin despertarlos!

—Eso ya lo veremos —dijo Sasuke, y se puso manos a la obra con bastante éxito.

En cuestión de pocos minutos había recogido monedas de oro suficientes como

para llenar sus dos bolsas. Sasuke miró triunfante a su hermano e hizo tintinear su

recién cosechada fortuna para subrayar su gesta.

—¡Ya hay bastante! —gritó Itachi—. Mejor que les dejemos algo para que

vuelvan cojeando a su casa. De hecho, no somos ladrones... Esto no es más que un

botín de guerra. Y sigue sin gustarme la pinta de esta herida. Tenemos que ir

volando a que te la miren.

Sasuke asintió y se giró para ver una última vez el terreno donde los Auditore

acababan de conseguir una victoria. Perdiendo la paciencia, Itachi posó una mano

en el hombro de su hermano menor.

—Vamos —dijo, y sin más dilación echó a andar a un ritmo que a Sasuke, debilitado

por la batalla, le costaba seguir, aunque cuando se quedaba muy retrasado o tomaba

el callejón equivocado, Itachi esperaba o corría para dirigirlo en la dirección

correcta—. Lo siento,Sasuke. Lo único que quiero es llegar al médico lo antes posible.

Y, de hecho, no estaba lejos, pero Sasuke se sentía más cansado a cada minuto que

pasaba. Al final llegaron a una estancia en penumbra, decorada con instrumentos

misteriosos y frascos de latón y cristal, dispuestos encima de mesas de roble oscuro y

colgados del techo junto con racimos de hierbas secas, donde el médico de la familia

tenía su consulta. Sasuke ya no podía tenerse en pie. Al_ dottore_ Zabuza no le gustaba que lo despertaran en plena noche, pero su mal humor se tornó en preocupación en cuanto acercó lo bastante una vela para examinar con detalle la herida de Sasuke.

—Hmmm... —dijo muy serio—. Vaya desastre que tenemos aquí, joven. ¿Acaso tu

gente no tiene nada mejor que hacer que andar por ahí peleando constantemente?

—Era una cuestión de honor, buen doctor—intervino Itachi.

—Ya entiendo —dijo el doctor sin alterarse.

—En realidad no es nada —dijo Sasuke, aún sintiéndose débil.

Itachi , que como siempre disimulaba con la ayuda de buen humor su

preocupación, dijo:

—Hacedle un parche de lo mejorcito, amigo. Esa cara tan linda es lo único que

tiene.

—¡Oye,_dobe__!_ —replicó Sasuke, levantando el dedo medio en dirección a su

hermano.

El doctor les ignoró, se lavó las manos, exploró con cuidado la herida y empapó

un paño con un líquido transparente de una de las muchas botellas que tenía. Limpió

la herida con la solución y escocía de tal manera que Sasuke a punto estuvo de saltar de

la silla, su cara contorsionada por el dolor. A continuación, con la herida ya limpia, el

doctor cogió una aguja y la enhebró con hilo fino de tripa.

—Muy bien —dijo—. Esto dolerá de verdad, un poco.

Una vez realizados los puntos de sutura y vendada la herida de tal modo que Sasuke

parecía un turco con turbante, el médico sonrió para animarlo.

—Serán tres_ fiorini,_ por ahora. Iré a tu_ palazzo_ en unos días y te quitaré los puntos.

Eso serán tres_ fiorini_ más a pagar entonces. Tendrás un dolor de cabeza terrible, pero

pasará. Intenta descansar... ¡aunque no sea lo tuyo! Y no te preocupes: la herida

parece peor de lo que es en realidad. Y hay incluso un beneficio añadido: no tendría

que quedarte cicatriz, de modo que en el futuro no creo que defraudes mucho a las

damas.

De nuevo en la calle, Itachi rodeó con el brazo a su hermano menor. Extrajo una

petaca del bolsillo y se la ofreció a Sasuke.

—No te preocupes —dijo, percatándose de la expresión de Sasuke—. Es la mejor

vino de padre. Mejor que la leche materna para un hombre en tu estado.

Bebieron los dos, el potente líquido calentando su interior.

—Vaya nochecita —dijo Itachi.

—Ni que lo digas. Sólo me gustaría que fuesen todas tan divertidas como... —Pero

Sasuke se interrumpió al ver que su hermano empezaba a sonreír de oreja a oreja—.

¡Oh, espera! —se corrigió, riendo—. ¡Lo son! —Incluso así, me parece que un poco de comida y bebida no estaría mal para que te repusieses antes de volver a casa —dijo Itachi —. Es tarde, lo sé, pero por aquí cerca hay una un bar de ramen que no cierra hasta la hora de desayunar y...

—¿Y tú y la tabernera sois_ amici__ intimi?_

—¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

Cerca de una hora después, tras una comida a base de _ramen,_ Sasuke se sentía como si no hubiera resultado herido. Era joven y estaba en forma, y tenía la sensación de haber recuperado toda la energía perdida.

La adrenalina de la victoria sobre la banda de Naruto contribuyó sin lugar

a dudas a la rapidez de su recuperación.

—Hora de volver a casa, hermanito —dijo Sasuke—. Seguro que padre estará

preguntándose dónde estamos, y tiene decidido que seas tú quien le ayude con el

banco. Por suerte para mí, no tengo cabeza para los números, razón por la cual me

imagino que se muere de ganas de meterme en política.

—En política o en el circo... por tu manera de comportarte.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Sasuke sabía que Itachi no le guardaba rencor por el hecho de que su padre

confiara más en él que en su hijo mayor para llevar el negocio familiar. Itachi se

moriría de aburrimiento si tuviera que enfrentarse a una vida en la banca. El

problema estaba en que Ezio tenía la sensación de que a él podría sucederle lo

mismo. Pero de momento, la hora de enfundarse el traje de terciopelo negro y la

cadena de oro de los banqueros florentinos quedaba aún bastante lejos, y estaba

decidido a disfrutar al máximo sus días de libertad e irresponsabilidad. Poco se

imaginaba lo breves que iban a ser esos días.

—Mejor que nos demos prisa —estaba diciendo Itachi—, si queremos evitar

una bronca.

—Debe de estar preocupado.

—No..., sabe que nos apañamos muy bien solos. —Itachi lanzó a Sasuke una

mirada inquisitiva—. Pero mejor quefuéramos tirando. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿No te

apetece una apuesta? ¿Una carrera, quizás?

—¿Hasta dónde?

—¿Qué te parece...? —Itachi cruzó con la mirada la ciudad iluminada por la luz

de la luna hasta alcanzar una torre no muy alejada—. El tejado de Santa Trinitá. Si no

es demasiado para ti... y no queda lejos de casa. Pero sólo una cosa más.

—Dime.

—No correremos por las calles, sino por los tejados.

Sasuke respiró hondo.

—De acuerdo. Ponme a prueba —dijo.

—De acuerdo, pequeño_ tartaruga._ ¡Vamos!

Sin decir ni una palabra más, Itachi se puso en marcha y escaló un muro

enlucido con la misma facilidad con la que lo habría hecho una lagartija. Se detuvo al

llegar arriba, balanceándose casi entre las tejas rojas, rio y continuó su marcha.

Cuando Sasuke llegó a los tejados, su hermano le había sacado veinte metros de

ventaja. Inició la persecución, su dolor olvidado gracias a la excitación y a la

adrenalina. Vio que Itachi daba un todopoderoso salto por encima de un vacío

negro como boca de lobo y aterrizaba sin problemas en el tejado plano de un_ palazzo_

gris que quedaba algo por debajo del nivel del tejado anterior. Corrió un poco más y

esperó. Sasuke experimentó un destello de miedo al ver el abismo que se abría ante él,

con la calle ocho pisos más abajo, pero tenía claro que antes morir que vacilar frente a

su hermano, de modo que, armándose de valor, dio un impresionante salto de fe

viendo, mientras volaba, los adoquines de duro granito brillar bajo la luz de la luna

mucho más allá de sus pies agitándose en el aire. Durante una décima de segundo se

preguntó si habría calculado bien, pues la dura pared gris del_ palazzo_ parecía estar

elevándose delante de él, pero entonces, sin saber muy bien cómo, el muro se hundió

y se encontró en el otro tejado, espatarrado, eso sí, pero todavía en pie, y eufórico,

aunque respirando con dificultad.

—Hermanito, aún te queda mucho que aprender —bromeó Itachi, poniéndose

de nuevo en movimiento, una sombra veloz entre las chimeneas y bajo las nubes

dispersas. Sasuke echó a correr, vencido por el desenfreno del momento. Se abrían bajo

sus pies otros abismos, algunos de ellos simples callejones, otros, amplias vías

públicas. A Itachi no se le veía por ningún lado. De pronto se alzó ante él la torre

de Santa Trinitá, erigiéndose por encima de la superficie roja del tejado en ligera

pendiente de la iglesia. Pero al aproximarse recordó que la iglesia estaba situada en

medio de una plaza, y que la distancia entre su tejado y los de los edificios cercanos

era mucho mayor que cualquiera que hubiera superado hasta el momento. Se atrevió

a no dudar ni a perder velocidad; su única esperanza era que el tejado de la iglesia

estuviera más bajo que aquel desde el que tuviera que saltar. Si conseguía coger la

carrerilla suficiente, y lanzarse de verdad en el aire, la gravedad haría el resto.

Volaría como un pájaro durante un par de segundos. Alejó de su mente cualquier

idea relacionada con las consecuencias de un posible fallo.

El extremo del tejado en el que se encontraba se acercaba deprisa, y entonces...

nada. Surcó los cielos, escuchando el aire silbando en sus oídos, haciéndole llorar los

ojos. El tejado de la iglesia parecía estar a una distancia infinita, nunca conseguiría

llegar a él, nunca volvería a reír, ni a luchar, ni a tener una mujer entre sus brazos.

No podía respirar. Cerró los ojos, y entonces...

Su cuerpo se dobló, estaba estabilizándose con las manos y los pies, pero los tenía

de nuevo en suelo firme. ¡Lo había conseguido, a escasos centímetros del borde, pero

había conseguido plantarse en el tejado de la iglesia!

Pero ¿dónde estaba Itachi? Se encaramó a la base de la torre y se volvió para

observar el camino por donde había venido, justo a tiempo para ver a su hermano

volando por los aires. Itachi aterrizó con firmeza, pero el peso de su cuerpo

desplazó un par de tejas de arcilla roja y a punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio cuando las tejas resbalaron tejado abajo hasta caer y hacerse añicos unos segundos

después sobre los duros adoquines del suelo. Pero Itachi recuperó enseguida el

equilibrio y se enderezó, jadeando, evidentemente, pero con una amplia sonrisa de

orgullo reflejada en su rostro.

—Veo que al final no eres un_ tartaruga_ —dijo, acercándose para darle a Sasuke una

palmada en el hombro—. Me has adelantado como un rayo.

—Ni siquiera me había enterado de que lo había hecho —dijo Sasuke, intentando

recuperar el aliento.

—Pero no me ganarás hasta lo más alto de la torre —replicó Itachi, empujando

a Sasuke a un lado, y empezó a trepar por la achaparrada torre que las autoridades

municipales pensaban sustituir por algo de diseño más moderno. Esta vez Itachi

llegó primero, e incluso tuvo que echarle una mano a su hermano herido, que

empezaba a pensar que meterse en la cama no sería mala cosa.

Estaban los dos sin aliento y permanecieron un rato recuperándose contemplando

su ciudad, serena y silenciosa bajo la luz del amanecer, un resplandor similar al brillo

de una ostra.

—Llevamos una buena vida, hermano —dijo Itachi con una solemnidad poco

propia de él.

—La mejor —concedió Sasuke—. Y que no cambie nunca.

Se quedaron los dos callados, ninguno de ellos deseoso de romper la perfección

del momento, pero pasado un rato Itachi habló en voz baja:

—Que tampoco cambiemos nunca nosotros,_outoto__._ Ven, tenemos que regresar.

Allí está el tejado de nuestro_ palazzo._ Rézale a Dios para que padre no se haya pasado

la noche despierto, o lo sentiremos de verdad. Vámonos.

Se acercó al borde de la torre para descender hacia el tejado, pero se paró al ver

que Sasuke no se había movido de donde estaba.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Espera un momento.

—¿Qué estás mirando? —preguntó Federico, volviendo con él. Siguió la mirada de

Sasuke y a continuación se dibujó una sonrisa en su cara—. ¡Eres un picarón! No

pensarás ir ahora allí, ¿no? ¡Deja dormir a la pobre chica!

—No..., creo que es hora de despertar Sakura.

—Deja dormir a Sakura —volvió a decir Itachi, despertando a Sasuke de su

ensoñación.

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso... más tarde —replicó—.

—De acuerdo, si tienes que hacerlo... intentaré buscarte una coartada con padre.

Pero vigila..., es muy posible que los hombres de Naruto sigan rondando por aquí.

Y con eso, Itachi trepó por la torre hasta alcanzar el tejado y saltó desde allí a

una carretilla de heno estacionada en la calle que llevaba a su casa.

Sasuke lo vio marchar y entonces decidió emular a su hermano.

La carreta de heno parecía estar muy lejos, pero recordó lo que había aprendido,

controló la respiración, se relajó y se concentró.

Y voló por los aires, dando el mayor salto que había dado en su vida. Por un

instante creyó haber calculado mal su objetivo, pero consiguió calmar su pánico

momentáneo y aterrizó sano y salvo en el heno. ¡Un auténtico salto de fe! Algo

jadeante, pero jubiloso por su éxito, Sasuke se lanzó a la calle.

El sol empezaba a asomar por encima de las montañas del este pero aún había

poca gente por las calles. Sasuke estaba a punto de poner rumbo a la mansión de

Sakura cuando escuchó el retumbar de unos pasos e, intentando desesperadamente

esconderse, se agazapó entre las sombras del porche de la iglesia y contuvo la

respiración. Eran precisamente Naruto y dos de los hombres de seguridad de los Pazzi

los que doblaban la esquina.

—Mejor que lo dejemos correr, jefe —dijo el hombre de más edad—. Hace ya rato

que se han ido.

—Sé que andan por aquí —espetó Naruto—. Casi los huelo.

Junto con sus hombres recorrió la plaza de la iglesia pero no mostró signos de

querer ir más allá. La luz del sol iba encogiendo las sombras. Sasuke se arrastró de

nuevo con cautela hasta el refugio del carro de heno y permaneció allí durante un

tiempo que le pareció una eternidad, impaciente por ponerse en marcha. En una

ocasión, Naruto pasó tan cerca que fue Sasuke quien casi lo olió_ a él,_ aunque finalmente

Naruto indicó a sus hombres con un gesto de enfado que siguieran adelante. Sasuke

permaneció sin moverse todavía un rato más, bajó de un salto del carro y exhaló un

largo suspiro de alivio. Se sacudió y rápidamente cubrió la corta distancia que lo

separaba de la mansion Calfucci.

La mansión seguía en silencio, aunque Sasuke se imaginaba que los criados estarían

preparando los fuegos de la cocina en la parte de atrás. Sabía cuál era la ventana de

Sasuke y arrojó un puñado de gravilla a las contraventanas. El ruido fue

ensordecedor y esperó, el corazón en un puño. Las contraventanas cedieron

enseguida y ella apareció en el balcón.

—¿Quién es? —dijo la pelirosa sin alzar la voz.

Él se colocó de manera que pudiera verle.

—¡Yo!

—¡Sasuke!

—¿Puedo subir?

Ella miró por encima del hombro antes de responder con un susurro:

—De acuerdo. Pero sólo un minuto.

—Es todo lo que necesito.

Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que la calle seguía desierta, afianzó el pie

en uno de los grandes aros de hierro para atar a los caballos clavados en la

mampostería gris de la casa, y se impulsó hacia arriba, encontrando con relativa

facilidad asideros y puntos de apoyo en el almohadillado del muro. En un abrir y

cerrar de ojos se había encaramado a la balaustrada y la tenía entre sus brazos.

—¡Oh, Sasuke! —suspiró ella, y se besaron—. Mira tu cabeza. ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

—No es nada. Un rasguño. —Sasuke hizo una pausa, sonriendo—. A lo mejor ahora que estoy arriba, podria pasar.

—¿ Pasar dónde ?

—A tu alcoba, naturalmente.

—Bueno, quizás... si estás seguro de que lo único que necesitas es un minuto...

Abrazados, cruzaron las puertas dobles y se adentraron en la cálida luz de la

habitación de Sakura.

Una hora después, los despertaba la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas, el alboroto de los carros y la gente en la calle y, lo peor de todo, el sonido de la voz del padre de Sakura al abrir la puerta del dormitorio.

—Sakura—estaba diciendo—. ¡Es hora de levantarte, hija! Tu tutor estará aquí en

cualquier... ¿Qué demonios? ¡Hijo de puta!

—Es hora de irme, me parece —dijo, recogiendo su ropa y corriendo hacia la

ventana. Se deslizó pared abajo y estaba ya poniéndose el traje cuando Sakuro Calfucci **(No se como se llama el padre de sakura XD gomen)**

apareció arriba en el balcón. Estaba blanco de rabia.

—_Perdonate, messere_ —propuso Sasuke.

—Ya te daré yo a ti_ perdonate, messere_ —vociferó Sasuke—. ¡Guardias! ¡Guardias!

¡Perseguid a esebastardo_!_ Traedme su cabeza! ¡Y quiero también sus cojones_!_

—

Utilizando callejuelas secundarias, acabó llegando a casa. Con quien primero se

tropezó fue con Itachi, que lo miró muy serio y sacudió la cabeza dándole una sensación de mal agüero.

—De ésta no te escapas —dijo—. No digas que no te avisé.

_**Continue…**_


End file.
